Displaced
by Appomattoxco
Summary: A vengeance demon, a witch, a vampire ghost, and a rogue demon hunter...Everyone Giles meets in this dimension is a stranger. Even himself.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Displaced part 1?  
AUTHOR: Appomattoxco  
FEEDBACK/EMAIL: just let me know.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm not making any money off this or anything else actually so don't sue.  
TIMELINE/SPOILERS: Wildly AU post "Chosen"  
PAIRING/CHARACTERS: Anya/Giles of course but other pairings TBA  
RATING: FRT  
SUMMARY: The Council Library is blown up again and Willow gets Giles out of there the only way she can.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ezagaaikwe I know it doesn't look like it but this is the start of you Giles PI in London story. Thanks to JaneDavitt for the beta.

January 18th, 2017 Giles:

I had to laugh; there was a calendar lying in the rubble beside me. It was Buffy's birthday and even ten years after her death terrible things still happened. The laugh sounded more like a hacking cough and sent a spear of pain through my side. If anyone knows exactly how painful an actual spear through the side is it's me.

"Giles, is that you? I'm stuck, I can't move, oh." Willow's voice sounded like a sandcastle crumbling in the tide; her tears breaking the sound down and carrying it away.

"Willow, don't stop talking. I'll find you and get us out of here!" I prayed to whoever would listen that I would find her alive under the rubble that used to be the Council library. I had buried first Buffy, then last year I had beheaded Xander to keep him from becoming what he hated most. Willow was bloody well going to live to put me in the ground, if I had to speed my own death along to see it happen.

I held my hand to my bleeding side and awkwardly climbed over and around toppled bookcases and desks. Willow didn't call out again and I wondered if I had imagined her voice. I looked to my left and finally saw Willow's pale face illuminated by the faint light that found its way in through a hole in the ceiling. A beam had overturned a bookcase and trapped her under it; her legs crushed under the combined weight. I was so sure that she was dead that when she smiled I was startled. "Dear God, Willow!"

"Giles, happened - so fast - didn't have a chance…" Her voice crumbled again washing away in chunks. There was even a gurgling sound. I stroked her hair and tried to completely ignore the tears coursing down my face. If I didn't draw attention to them perhaps she wouldn't notice them in the shadowy wreck. I heard the building groan and shielded Willow from more falling debris with my body. Willow whispered, "go!" in my ear and with surprising strength shoved me backwards. I fell into a void and kept falling.

Then suddenly I was watching myself hand a book to Buffy on the day we met. Before I could even blink, I was yanked away to somewhere – somewhen?- else. I fell again and this time I had a chance to watch myself kill Ben. No one appeared to notice me; was I dead and seeing my life flash before my eyes? Had Willow opened a portal in time or to other dimensions? I looked down and the wound in my side was gone. Before I could see if I had any substance in this world I was yanked away from it.

This time I landed behind a bunch of barrels on an unfamiliar pier. It was a very good thing that I had cover because the first thing I saw when I peered around them was my own murder.


	2. Two

TITLE: Displaced part 2?  
AUTHOR: Appomattoxco  
FEEDBACK/EMAIL: just let me know.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm not making any money off this or anything else actually so don't sue.  
TIMELINE/SPOILERS: Wildly AU post "Chosen"  
PAIRING/CHARACTERS: Anya/Giles possibly only UST  
RATING: FRT  
SUMMARY: The Council Library is blown up again and Willow gets Giles out of there the only way she can.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ezagaaikwe I know it doesn't look like it but this is the start of you Giles PI in London story.

* * *

_This time I landed behind a bunch of barrels on an unfamiliar dock. It was a very good thing that I had cover because the first thing I saw when I peered around them was my own murder._

Well, it would be more accurate to say that the two minions were dumping a body that was already very dead. Even from here in the dim light I could tell it was my double and it was all I could do to keep from being sick. I focused on the minions standing over the body. The lisping British voices of the two vampires carried easily on the night air. I could only hide there hoping that the scent of my double concealed my presence. When she opened the portal Willow must have done a very effective healing spell too because I was no longer bleeding.

The heavier of the two vampires stood wringing his hands while the other took their victim's watch. "The boss is going to dust us for sure!"

"Naw, he's too old school for that, wouldn't want to get his hands all dusty. He'd send a minion to do us."

"You're not making me feel better here, mate. What're we going to do? You heard the boss- he wanted to play with him a little longer then dump him on Slayer's doorstep with a warning. Why did I listen to you? I could've slipped out and had a nice little blonde to eat at the corner shop."

Which Slayer; Buffy, Faith some other new girl? My heart pounded in my ears so loudly I was sure the vampires could hear me. Wherever I was it wasn't any version of the past I was familiar with.

"We'll just dump him here and tell the boss he escaped. Not our fault he got ate on the way home is it?" The unnatural angle of the corpse's legs made me cringe; I'm not sure if it was in sympathy or because I couldn't believe that someone like me had been killed by a vampire so stupid. There was no way their boss would believe his prisoner escaped with both of his legs broken.

Reminding myself that they called it dumb luck for a reason I tried to see if there was anything nearby I could use as a weapon. Just as the bigger of the two looked in my direction, I picked up a nearby piece of broken pallet. A sensible man of my age would've tried to run the other way but having died already made me either brave or foolish. The bigger vampire actually seemed to get paler when he saw me and took off. There was a brief scuffle with the other one before I dusted him. It had been a long time since I'd done any fighting and I was surprised at how well I did. The adrenaline rush tempted me to go after the one that ran away but he was long gone. I braced myself instead to look though my double's pockets and finish dumping the body in the river. It would be simpler not to have to explain a twin.

There was no wallet or ID but I did find a business card for Giles Investigations – Paranormal Spec. with a Brunswick Gardens address and phone number. This struck me as funny- 'Rupert Giles PI'. I wondered if I had a beat-up trench coat and a fedora. Before I could play dress up though I needed to find out exactly where and when I was. By the time, I stood in front of the Victorian home that matched the address on the card it was morning. I was cold and exhausted, my adrenaline rush long over, but at least I was a bit less lost. I had spotted a newspaper kiosk and knew that it was October 1 2003; the autumn after Sunnydale was destroyed, at least in my dimension. World events here seemed to have occurred pretty much as I recalled; there were no anachronistic Nazis roaming the streets anyway. To anyone passing by I'd look like a vagrant huddled on the stoop without a coat but I didn't have a key and had nothing to break in with. I could only hope that I didn't work alone and some employee would show up soon.

"Rupert, did you lose your keys again?" I didn't know I was waking up. At first I thought, oh good my nightmare's over and I'm dreaming of Anya now. Funny, even half-asleep after all these years the sound of her voice is still familiar. She looked as beautiful as I remembered her. Her hair was blonde now and it made me wonder if this Anya colored hers as frequently and I smiled. That was when she realized I was a stranger and reached inside her carry all to pull out a very deadly looking knife. "What are you and what have you done with my business partner?"

"Look I'm Giles, just not your Giles." I tried to sound as harmless as I could and raised my hands slowly. "I need your help and I think you might need mine." I tried what others had called my 'watcher voice' "It's terribly cold down here; may I get up so we can discuss this inside?"

"All right, but don't think you'll catch me off guard just because you were nice enough to have Rupert's body mystically dry cleaned before you took it over. I won't be alone; there's a rogue demon hunter, a really powerful witch and ghost- vampire inside and two out three of them has tried to kill you before."

This would've sounded more like the opening line of a joke than a threat if it weren't for the way her face altered from human to vengeance demon, faint black lines appearing as I watched.

Willow's idea of a safe place was beginning to make some of the lesser-known hell dimensions look restful.


	3. Three

TITLE: Displaced part 3?

AUTHOR: Appomattoxco

FEEDBACK/EMAIL: just let me know.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not making any money off this or anything else actually so don't sue.

TIMELINE/SPOILERS: Wildly AU post "Chosen"

PAIRING/CHARACTERS: Anya/Giles possibly only UST

RATING: FRT

SUMMARY: Everywhere Giles looks there are familiar strangers; even in the mirror.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks to Jane for the Beta and thank you all for the Feedback!

After Anya brought me inside she called up the stairs. Willow came down looking fresh from a shower and incredibly young. The woman I knew had lived through sixteen hard years more than this Willow. I didn't recognize the man a few steps behind Willow until Anya called him 'Wes'. While Willow was younger than I'd last seen her Wes was more mature. At least the lines on his face and his calm reaction to my arrival were mature… The sweatpants and Scooby Doo T-shirt made me wish my glasses weren't in the rubble of another dimension. Was he the 'rogue demon' now? Did they all live and work here together? I set those questions aside as unimportant for now.

I did my best to explain briefly who I was and what I had seen earlier. Willow read my aura and pronounced me a 'good guy' then I started to shake. Anya led me to the office and sat me down on a hideous-looking but comfortable blue sofa. She wrapped me in a blanket like the disaster victim I was and Wesley soon had a strong cuppa laced with whiskey in my hands. That was when I saw that Spike was the vampire- ghost Anya mentioned. My heart lurched, had the Giles here succeeded in killing him and was being haunted because of it?

"I don't trust the aura reading mumbo jumbo. I say we tie him to a chair and have an early Thanksgiving," Spike said, grinning at his own joke as he drummed his heels on the front of the desk 'missing' every now and then and his which resulted in his feet going right through. "Just because we're back home doesn't mean we can't have a nice turkey dinner."

"Spike, we can't do that! This is Giles, or um- almost anyway." Willow protested.

"Why not? That's what you did to me isn't it?"

Willow said, "That was different, you were evil back then."

"So how do we know that Almost Giles isn't evil?" Spike turned to Anya and said, "It can't hurt to have Samantha and Darrin do a little truth spell after the pie."

I was about to tell Spike that I would gladly be chained to the bath if I could get some sleep then I was distracted by what Spike had called Willow and Wesley.

They were obviously a couple and this should have seemed odd but something about how Wesley and Willow interacted; their body language or some invisible connection between them triggered my memory. It wasn't until Willow looked up at Wesley and thanked him for the cup of coffee that he handed her that my tired brain made the connection. This was how Willow had been with Tara. This was Willow in love.

"You'd think dying to close the Hellmouth and help avert the last apocalypse would raise you above that kind of petty vengeance." Wesley sent an apologetic look Anya's way and continued, "Willow's said he's not evil. Besides- Spike, you can't even eat."

"He may not be evil but _something_ is wrong with the bloke. He keeps smiling at everyone and not talking, it's giving me the heebie-jeebies," Spike muttered.

"He's in shock and he has dimension-lag. His reactions are bound to be muzzy. And maybe if you'd be quiet long enough he'd be able to say something." Anya's said. Her defensive tone on my behalf was more comforting than the warm drink.

Willow said, "Guys, he just said it was 2019 in his dimension. Why does he look younger than our Giles? And where is our Giles anyway, didn't he come home last night?"

Oh Lord, I'd only told half my story. I'd given this kind of news to both friends and strangers it was never easy. "Last night the portal left me by the river. I saw, I saw a body being dumped. It was your Giles."

Anya removed the hand she'd been patting his back with and rubbed it down her skirt as if something foul had gotten on her palm. "No, you must be mistaken. Rupert was my friend and business partner, he told me I would have more warning. A hospital bed and many machines hooked up to him. He promised- when I knew I'd have to stay part -demon to help him. He promised to give me time to say goodbye before…"

"I'm sorry, but it was him. I'm sure he meant to keep his promise." I felt like this was probably the stupidest thing I'd ever said.

Willow was sobbing and clinging to Wesley whose face had become pale and tight. When I looked over at Spike his face was a mask of grief too. He left his perch on the desk and began to pace angrily. "Who or what did this, Watcher? How do we make 'em hurt?"

Suddenly the blanket around my shoulders felt ridiculous and I shrugged it off. I reached up involuntarily for my glasses and ran my hands over my tired eyes instead. "There were two vampires, minions, they killed him without permission. I overheard them say the boss wanted to leave the body on the Slayer's doorstep."

Willow was wiping her eyes with Wesley's handkerchief. I found the fact that he carried a cloth hanky reassuring. It was something the Wesley I knew would've done and I grasped at every scrap of familiarity even if it was in someone I didn't like. "What we need to discover is who their boss is because it sounds like Buffy or Faith may be in danger." Wesley said.

"So there are only the two Slayers here now?" I asked.

"Yeah, Buffy died for a while so another one was called." Willow said sniffling.

"Yes, I know about- never mind. I was never very close to Faith so I doubt a killer would feel compelled to leave me at her door. Unless things are different here, I believe he was talking about Buffy."

Wesley said, "Good point. I'll call Faith and Xander to be on the safe side but they probably would've rung if there was serious trouble in Cleveland."

"I guess that means I get to make the call to Rome." Willow said sounding very unhappy with the idea of telling Buffy her Watcher had been killed and replaced.

Anya said, "Everyone should do something. Spike, you go on with the haunting. I'll show Giles to his- I mean to where he can wash up and sleep."

I should've been prepared for what I saw in the mirror. Both Anya and Willow had said I looked younger but the words had just washed over me in the flood of information. I looked like the man I was when I first arrived in Sunnydale. I took off my shirt: twenty years of battle scars had disappeared. Willow's healing spell had done a bloody good job. I hit the mirror hard with my fist.


	4. four

TITLE: Displaced part 4?  
AUTHOR: Appomattoxco  
FEEDBACK/EMAIL: just let me know.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm not making any money off this or anything else actually so don't sue.  
TIMELINE/SPOILERS: Wildly AU post "Chosen"  
PAIRING/CHARACTERS: Anya/Giles possibly only UST  
RATING: FRT  
SUMMARY: This chapter is the exposition -palooza sorry.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks to JaneDavitt for making it readable.

I should've been prepared for what I saw in the mirror. Both Anya and Willow had said I looked younger but the words had just washed over me in the flood of information. I looked like the man I was when I first arrived in Sunnydale. I took off my shirt: twenty years of battle scars had disappeared. Willow's healing spell had done a bloody good job. I hit the mirror hard with my fist.

"I heard the glass break; you're bleeding." Anya said startling me from behind.

I didn't know if I'd forgotten to lock the door or if she'd teleported. "God, don't do that to me, Anya. You just aged me twenty y…" I giggled at what I was about to say but it wasn't a happy sound.

"Lucky for you, we always keep lots of bandages on hand." I waited for her to ask why I'd do such a stupid thing. She simply cleaned and bandaged my hand.

"Just let me, I've done this before." I knew she meant more than just taking care of my cuts. I could see by looking in her eyes that Anya knew what it was like to see a stranger in the mirror.

"Did you love him?" I asked as she showed me to my bedroom.

"We were all close to Rupert but only as close as he'd let us be."

"Oh," I said flatly I had a thousand questions about everything here - why did I have to ask that one?

"You must be exhausted. I had a full night's sleep and suddenly I'm very tired." Anya started to leave and then turned around. "Would you mind if I just laid down with you?"

"Not at all; there's plenty of room on the bed."

"I don't take up much room. Willow and Wes will be making calls and they have each other anyway. Spike has probably disappeared to not-brood about Buffy." Anya was fighting tears; apparently the grief and stress of the morning was finally hitting home

"Anya, I already said you could. Just get into the bed."

"Giles, I'm sorry about pulling the knife on you."

"When did that happen - last week?" I joked and Anya laid down on her side as close to to the edge of the bed as she could. She seemed surprised when I put my arm around her but she snuggled closer without complaint. We might feel awkward once we woke up but I didn't see any point in napping together if we clung to opposite sides of the bed.

When I woke up from a surprisingly dreamless sleep the bedside clock and the light in the room told me it was four in the afternoon. Instead of being in my arms Anya was calling for me to wake up on the other side of the door. I was absurdly grateful when she came in. Anya's presents grounded me and lessened the time it took to remember where I was.

"Giles, you look much better now. Are you ready to get something to eat?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea. May I ask you something first?

"Sure, I'm shocked you haven't already asked us a million questions by now."

"I think you said something before about becoming a demon again to help. How did that happen? In my dimension Anya was human."

"I was left at the altar by Xander and took up vengeance again but I wasn't any good at it. D'Hoffryn fired me as a favor. He didn't simply kill me; he let me chose how I would live out my life. I could become a powerless and short-lived human again. This time I'd be stripped of all my memories of ever being anything else or I could keep my ties to my human life and stay a demon. The fine print to that deal was that I had to take an active role in fighting evil. He figured either way I'd live a very short and friendless life."

"You aren't friendless are you?" The way she had turned to me last night had me worried about her.

"No. Willow and Wes are a new couple though and sometimes seeing them together makes my teeth ache."

"They do look rather sweet together. Do I need to prepare myself for one of them to call the other snookums?" What about Spike? Is he a good friend and why is he here anyway?"

"Spike's a sweetheart," Anya said. "The poor guy kind of pops out of this reality when he gets upset. He's haunting here because this is where he used to live when he was a human. But I'm not sure it's really called haunting. Spike wanted to be sure that all the Slayers had gotten out so he wore the amulet longer than we knew was safe and he dusted but the gem kept his soul from death. Now he's in between and we're trying to get him his body back. Oh, and Buffy confessed her love at the very last minute and Spike said he didn't believe it or something like that."

I remembered the words that Buffy had cried over the few times she allowed herself to admit to grieving for Spike. "I suspect the exact words were 'No you don't, but thanks for saying it.'"

"I guess some things are constants." Anya sighed. "You're caught up on everyone but Buffy now; I suppose I should tell you about her."

"You don't sound very happy about that prospect. Do you have some idea of who or what this warning is all about?"

"As far as I know the only people Buffy Summers annoys lately are the ones that used to be her friends. Let's go down and eat. I think I'm going to need back up for this one."


	5. five

TITLE: Displaced part 5?  
AUTHOR: Appomattoxco  
FEEDBACK/EMAIL: DISTRIBUTION: just let me know.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm not making any money off this or anything else actually so don't sue.  
TIMELINE/SPOILERS: Wildly AU post " Chosen"  
PAIRING/CHARACTERS: Anya/Giles

RATING: FRT  
SUMMARY: This chapter isn't that great but stuff almost happens.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks to JaneDavitt for making it readable and to pinkdormouse for being a sounding board. What is a 'sounding board' anyway? I've always wondered.

"Don't expect this kind of treatment all the time," Anya said as she placed an enormous sandwich in front of me. Any sting the words might have held were banished by her smile.

Spike had popped in and was sitting on the kitchen island. Did he have an aversion to using a chair? I soon found out that he wanted that vantage point to gaze longingly at my food while I ate. When Anya noticed, she hit him with a dishtowel that naturally went right through him.

"Why do you even miss the taste of food? You're the ghost of a vampire. Isn't it blood you should miss?" I asked. The Spike I knew ate human food but I really thought it was mostly an effort to annoy me by eating my groceries.

"You can give Giles the whole 'food is more than mere sustenance' speech sometime when I'm not around to hear it again, Spike,"Anya said.

"You take that back, I haven't used the words 'mere sustenance' in over a century!"

Anya might have argued the point but just then Willow and Wesley walked in.

"As we expected," Wesley said, " Faith can't think of anyone who would want to use Giles' death as a way of warning her off something. Xander wasn't at home when I called but Faith said that if we need their help with this they could leave Hellmouth Jr."

"Buffy's not answering her phone. I don't know if that's because of who's calling or if she's out," Willow said.

This seemed to worry me more than the others. I said, "It's possible that whoever is after her has made his move already."

"Somebody dial the number for me," Spike said. "I'll get the stubborn Slayer to answer."

"About damn time," Willow said.

This just didn't sound like Willow to me, even my more battle-weary Willow wouldn't add the expletive. This Willow was so much younger that it seemed doubly odd.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that? I can cuss when I want."

Wesley whispered something in Willow's ear that made her blush. I did my best to ignore the couple and Anya laughed then said, "I'm the one who tactlessly points out the truth around here, missy!"

"Sorry, I was speaking as the newly in love and therefore romantic member of the team. I guess you're right though- 'about damn time' could go either way."

It was strange to see the two women acting like friends instead of acquaintances or reluctant allies. It seemed almost as if Anya had replaced Buffy as Willow's best friend- had that happened? "As amusing as the friendly banter is, I would really like it if someone explained to me what's going on here."

"I'm sorry,"Wesley said. "If you can tell us the biggest difference you notice between our dimensions we'll do my best to clear up your confusion."

"I don't know where to start. None of you should be here working together. I don't mean to say that it's bad that you are; just that this is not how I remember it. I haven't seen you since 1999. More importantly, why isn't Buffy taking your calls?"

"I suppose the starting point should be my return to Sunnydale with Faith then," Wesley said. "That was when her relationship with the others began to fall apart."

"Things were falling apart long before you showed up; it wasn't your fault," Willow said.

"In any case, I was working in L.A. last year when I was told that the First was on the rise in Sunnydale and that this was truly shaping up to be the final battle. In spite of her employer's goals, my informant-"

Willow made a coughing sound and muttered something that sounded like "lawyer- ho."

"She saw little benefit to hell on earth, and gave me the amulet to stop the Turok- Hans. She also arranged for Faith's release from prison. The original plan was for Faith to wear the amulet but Giles found a prophecy that indicated it needed to be worn by a male," Wesley continued.

I said, "Anya told me that it was timed so that Spike wasn't supposed to be killed."

"It wasn't anyone's fault but my own," Spike said, "I knew going in that I'd have to die to get it done and I was right. But Buffy blamed all of you. She retired from slaying and cut ties with everyone to live a normal life. It's what she wants."

Anya shot Spike an exasperated look. "She hasn't taken up bridge and ballroom dancing, Spike. She's dating the Immortal and she's partying non-stop so she doesn't have to think about you being gone."

I hadn't thought so at the time but looking back I could see that the Buffy I knew had been no different. Would she have died so young if I had told her about Spike's return? Would Dawn have been less wild too and not fallen prey to addiction?

"What good would my showing up like this have done!" Spike flickered out of sight, reappeared and said in a determined voice, "Doesn't matter now - she's in some kind of mess and we need to get her out. It's time for me to get on the horn."

"We've been so busy explaining our problems we forgot about yours! We need to find a way to get you home," Willow said.

"Dear Lord, I can't believe I've forgotten Willow! I have to get back and get her out of that library before it collapses."

"I still have some of my old powers. I can open a window so we can see what's happening to her but getting you back there will take a little more time. I'd have to ask the PTB for teleportation permission."

" Willow managed to get me here. Can't you bend the rules in an emergency?" I had been a desperate commuter trying to get a seat on a flight home before but home had never been this far away.

"Giles, I'm really sorry but bending the rules probably got Willow killed."

"Show me then," I demanded. "I need to see for myself."

"Take my hand so that I know where to look."

When I took Anya's hand in mine the room became filled with a gray haze. The haze didn't smell like smoke or fog and it was neither damp nor dry. It was simply there until it gathered and formed what looked like a smoke ring that framed the kitchen window.

The view of the back garden disappeared and in its place, I saw Willow lying in the rubble. Her hair had gone completely white like when she had called the Slayers but her eyes were wide open in a death stare. "Is it possible for you to send me back to an earlier time?" I asked when I could find my voice. The words came out rusty as if the brief silence had been much longer.

"It doesn't work that way." Anya dropped my hand and as she put her arm around me in a one-armed hug the view returned to normal. "I could return you to a dimension where Willow didn't die but it wouldn't be exactly your Willow."

I thought for an endless moment and looked around at the strangers who seemed more familiar and dear than any living being in my own reality. "I don't have a home left to go to. If it doesn't rip a hole in the fabric of reality I'll be staying. Besides I'd like to help."


	6. six

A/N Thank you, Vanillagigglez, Dragon of Athena, Mat Glue, desertrose and Fairfax I've never gotten so many reviews here! This is going to be mostly a gen story if it has a ship at all it's Ganya but I wanted to warn that there would be a little Spuffy in the future. As this isn't the focus of the plot I hope you all stick with me.

Chapter Six

The ever-practical Anya said, "It would be simplest for you to just take Rupert's place. If anyone notices how good you look they'll just assume you had work done or that it's a glamour, depending upon who it is. "Either way, they'll be too polite to ask."

"Not that I wish to replace your Giles," I reassured her. "I don't know the first thing about being a detective."

"The work we do isn't so different from being a Watcher. We don't expect you to take charge; we're all partners, Giles just comes first in the directory," Wesley said.

Anya nodded in agreement; Willow sent a small smile in my direction. "Watchers are naturals at private investigation. I know Anya and I want you and Wes won't mind sharing." Anya's eyes took on a gleam of interest and I found myself revisiting a midlife crisis fantasy.

When what she had said sunk in, her familiar and girlish babble aborted my thoughts." I didn't say that – I mean I did but I didn't? mean it. Not that, I mean- you're very- Oh Goddess." She took a deep breath and regained some poise. "It's sounding like I'm the one who's gotten younger and not you so I think I'll just be quiet now."

Spike said, "I don't like it." He looked like a disapproving father and for a guilty moment, I thought he had read my mind. If that were true though wouldn't there have been sarcasm instead of disapproval? "I don't have any problem with you staying on. Just doesn't seem right not to do anything for Rupert. A man's been killed in the line of duty. We shouldn't just replace him like an actor on Passions or something." Spike put on a convincing announcer's voice and said, "The part of Rupert Giles is now being played by a completely different Rupert Giles. 'S not that I expect everyone to cover the sodding clocks and mirrors or anything but just because we've got used to the impermanent kind of death doesn't mean we don't need to say goodbye."

Even though I'd seen the grief on his face earlier it amazed me that this other Giles had inspired such loyalty in this Spike. I had to admit to myself that loyalty was a trait the Spike I knew possessed; this speech had reminded me a little of the one he gave the night the others and I evicted Buffy from her own home.

"We'll do something, Spike," Anya said and patted the air where his shoulder appeared to be in a pantomime of comfort.

I remembered Anya as buzzing around the edges of the group, so focused on her own interests that she didn't notice I was watching her. I noticed a lot about her but not the urge to reach out and comfort others. Well, she had held my hand after Willow drained me of magic. Maybe she had only kept to the fringes because we never let her get closer. Spike appeared to appreciate her effort as some of the tension left his neck and jaw. So were these two as different as they seemed from the beings I knew or were my memories inaccurate?

Wes said, "Willow and I have already discussed the possibility of a private memorial of some sort. I did tell Faith I would let them know the details."

"Spike, you know Giles would want us to be taking care of whatever is going on with Buffy first.," Willow said.

"Yeah I know he would, Red. Sorry if I sounded harsh. Rupert wasn't my best mate but he deserves a proper send off, maybe something at the coven when things are sorted?"

"I think that's an excellent idea. It's what I would prefer. Oh, no! I can't believe I was so stupid. I didn't make sure that he wasn't turned."

The idea beheading my own corpse was terrible but the thought that I could have been turned was worse.

"I doubt that a pair of minions sneaking a bite would bother with turning," Spike reassured everyone. He changed the subject, "If Buffy isn't slaying, what is there for her to be warned away from?"

Anya said, "What if it's not that kind of warning? Maybe it's the 'I'm insane and going to kill everyone you care about and then kill you' kind of warning."

"You mean the kind Angelus was so fond of, Spike said and then turned to Wesley. "Just how happy is the poof running evil incorporated Wes?"

"I wouldn't know - I haven't had any contact with anyone in L.A. since before I came to Sunnydale. However, I doubt Angel would lose his soul in L.A. and then come to London to kidnap Giles in order to leave him on Buffy's doorstep in Rome."

The phone rang and Anya looked around for it. When no one could find it after a few rings she sighed and pushed the conference button on the base. "Giles Investigations-paranorm..."

"Hi Anya, this is Dawn. I'm at Heathrow. Can somebody come pick me up?" I could tell she sounded ready to cry even with all the airport noise in the background.

"Dawn? What are you doing in London, is Buffy with you?" Anya asked.

"You mean she's not there yet? I couldn't have gotten here ahead of her."

Dread crept up from the pit of stomach into my throat and I cut into the conversation, "I don't understand, Dawn. Why would Buffy be here, what going on?"

"I don't know. Hank took me out of school for one of his guilt-trip trips. When I came back I found a note. It said to go east young girl. That was our code that there was trouble and I should meet her at your place. It's been years and I know she's been upset with you guys but I'm sure she meant for me to come here. I took all the emergency money and what was left of the cash Hank gave me and got a ticket. I don't have anything left."

"You did the right thing, Dawn. You can always come to me. Sit tight and we'll come and get you."


	7. seven

It was decided that Anya and I would pick Dawn up from the airport while Willow tried a locator spell to find Buffy. We had no way of knowing just how much danger she was in and it was better to act quickly than to let a trail go cold. I very quickly discovered it was a mistake to get into a vehicle with Anya in the driver's seat. She didn't speed or tailgate but she drove as if she had received her license in a dimension without traffic lights. At least I wouldn't have to explain the lack of gray in my hair to Dawn.

Until I saw Dawn I didn't realize how difficult it would be. Grief and addiction had eaten away so much of my Dawn before she overdosed that the girl who ran into my arms was more of a ghost than Spike. I could barely recall her like this; even worried and tired she looked so- whole.

"Giles? What happened to you?"

"He's from another dimension, but not an evil one because he lacks a goatee. Oh, and we'd better tell you before we get there that Spike haunts our building but he's not really dead, he just doesn't have a body," Anya explained.

I expected more questions after this puzzling explanation and I hoped to put off Dawn asking about the Giles she knew. I didn't want to be the one to break that news again, particularly in a public place.

"You know," Dawn gave him a critical look, "I think you're one of those guys that look better with the extra mileage." It was obvious by the tense look on her face that she was trying to lighten things up.

I said, "Anya will take care of that on the ride back, don't worry."

"You remember I'm still part vengeance demon, don't you?" Anya teased back. Even though it was new this whole exchange had a well worn, comfortable feel to it that seemed to relax us all. At least until Anya sped up at the first amber light.

888

It was painful to see Spike and Dawn greet one another. I could tell they ached to touch. Spike ran a ghostly hand over Dawn's hair and then let his arm drop to his side. It was no wonder he didn't want to see Buffy; it would be doubly heart wrenching with her. He said her name quietly.

"I've missed you so much that I can't be mad at you. That really pisses me off, Spike."

"Oh, pidge, I'm sorry. We'll find your sis and then you both can kick my arse. If anyone can figure out how to kick non-corporeal butt, it's your sister. She's probably done it before. Willow's cooked up a location spell I bet we already know where she is."

"The location spell fizzled out, guys. I think it's being blocked," Willow said.

Anya said, "Unblocking it without knowing for sure if it was Buffy who had it put there or not could be dangerous. We wouldn't want to blow Buffy's cover."

"Already thought of that or Wes did." Willow wrung her hands. "But what if it's the bad guy that's hiding her?"

"Can you find out somehow if she left Rome? Check the fights to see if she's made it to London or headed somewhere else?" I suggested.

"Good idea, Giles, that will at least give us a starting point," Anya praised.

Willow cleared away the map and candles used in the location spell and then turned on her laptop.

Wesley got a legal pad out of the desk and asked, "Dawn, do you have any idea at all why your sister would send you to us? Has anything unusual happened recently?"

"Not really, she has been mother-henning me more than usual but I thought she just was feeling guilty for ignoring me when she was dating Mac."

"Mac?" I was puzzled; didn't they say Buffy was dating the immortal?

"Mac's not really his name; he said his name was no longer relevant. What kind of B.S. is that? Anyway, I couldn't call him The Immortal all the time so I used Mac like on _Highlander._"

"I bet the wanker doesn't even own a sword," Spike grumbled. Apparently, he wasn't as resigned to Buffy's new life as he claimed to be.

"How did Mac take it when your sister broke it off?" I asked, to try to get things back on track.

"Buffy only breaks up with guys who actually love her. Mac's dating some busty Italian that works for Wolfram & Hart now. He did the breaking up but Buffy was pretty non-heart broken over it. She said Mac didn't even qualify as a rebound guy; that it didn't mean anything to either one of them." Dawn gave Spike an apologetic look, "He's never even spent the night at our place. I doubt he has anything to do with this."

"So your sister wasn't slaying and you can't recall anything or anyone she might've been involved with that would put either of you in danger?"

"No, like I said, Wes, she was keeping track of me a little more, maybe. This isn't helping!" Dawn's face mirrored her evident frustration. "I just don't know anything. I was kind of thinking she'd met somebody new because she was always the first to get to the phone, like when she was in high school."

"Maybe the call she was expecting wasn't someone nice," Anya said.

Spike said, "Still say it sounds a lot like Angel got a happy."

"Last Buffy and I heard, he was cuddling with a werewolf," Dawn replied dismissing the idea.

"We can't rule anyone out just yet; in fact we may need to consider the possibility that it's someone or something we don't even know. Buffy is the only Slayer to have retired alive, correct?" I asked Wesley, wanting to be sure I had my facts straight before continuing with my theory. Wesley and Spike both nodded.

Spike said, "You're thinking it would be a feather in the cap of any wannabe big bad to drag her out of retirement and end the Slayer's career in the usual way."

"Doesn't exactly narrow the suspect list down," I apologized.

"No, but it could still help. That kind of demon or vamp sounds to me like the sort that would brag. We already know he's hired idiots for minions. I think you need to shed the library wear and let demon girl take you to some of London's more interesting pubs."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry for the long wait I hope somebody out there is still reading. Feedback would be loved and adored.

* * *

I was disappointed that Rupert hadn't left a trench coat or something similarly suited to the detective image for me to wear over the jeans and T-shirt I found in his wardrobe. However, the brown leather jacket he had left behind fitted like an old friend and the pockets were very convenient for stashing weapons.

Anya claimed the pub was called the Bakery, and it was indeed the basement of a bakery, but if it had a sign, I missed it. Outside the door, she took hold of my hand, winked at me and slipped into her demon face. I found the transformation intimate and a bit exciting, like watching a woman take down her hair.

The smell of whiskey, yeast, copper and too many creatures in an inside windowless basement ended my reverie. The Levlort demon manning the bar focused one of its many eyes on us and Anya asked casually, "How are the spawn, Harry?"

"Anyanka, we both know the only reason you come here is to get information for that human you work for now. Let's skip the chat this time. I don't know anything and I've got customers."

Anya took some notes out of her pocket but didn't hand them over. "Now my partner and I are paying customers," She made sure she emphasized the word partner. "Has there been any news of the Slayer in town?"

"If I knew I'd say something; tuition to pay; oldest wants to be a doctor." Harry said doctor in the same way that that my father said fighter pilot when I was ten.

"So you haven't heard anything at all?" Anya asked.

"Now, I didn't say that. All those lack brain vamps start spouting Slayer stories once they've had a few. If I took them seriously it'd drive me crazy. You're welcome to stay and see if you hear anything interesting."

I turned toward Anya and a splash of pale color, like a smudge of pastels on the corner of a charcoal sketch caught my eye. An underfed and inebriated vampire was standing near the restroom door. She wore a faded blue dress and either Madonna or Marilyn Monroe must have inspired her bleached haircut. She was unsuccessfully trying to get a free meal from a man making his way toward the bar. The closer he got the more familiar he looked. "Bloody hell, Ethan!" I said without thinking.

There was a slight chance that this Ethan didn't know me or hadn't decided that making my life chaos was his chosen form of entertainment. I once theorized while waiting to get my personal effects from the jailer that Ethan enjoyed a very dull life. I imagined him eating crisps in front of the TV at night on the weekends, perfectly content as long as he knew my life was turned on end. He didn't worship his own chaos, only mine.

"Hello, Ripper. I knew I'd be running into demons here but I didn't expect to see a ghost."

I said goodbye to my tiny speck of hope that we were strangers as he clapped me on the shoulder.

Ethan looked at us, took in Anya's demon face and said, "Living dangerously again? I'm hurt you didn't give me a call; you used to know how to share." So much for not being a pain in my arse, I thought.

"I should've known you were here, my palms were itching," I said, my hand curling into a fist automatically.

"Why would your palms itch around him? He doesn't look like he has any money to give you."

I was sure what Anya said made sense but I was unable to figure it out. "What? Of course not."

Ethan explained, "I think he means his palms are itching to punch me, dear; it's a little hobby of his. He's probably already decided I'm to blame for his little lamb gone astray."

"What do you know about Buffy?" I demanded

"Not even going to offer to buy me a drink, Ripper?"

"You do know what sort of demon my partner is, correct?"

"No need for threats. Do you think I would've been stupid enough to say anything about her if I didn't want to tell you what I know?"

"Yes, because gloating is as important to you as making my life miserable." Or, I thought, at least it was to the Ethan I knew.

"You have a point. I guess I'll be on my way then." Ethan made a show of getting to his feet again.

"Do you wish him to cannibalize himself, Giles?" Anya asked with a bloodthirsty grin. "I've granted that wish before, but it's been a while; I don't mind repeating myself for a good cause."

It was hard to tell in that light but Ethan seemed to go a pale shade of green at the thought of this. Ethan swallowed and said, "I know who wants your Slayer."

"And why would you want to help Buffy?" I asked.

"Because I know that you are not the Rupert Giles I knew. Did you honestly think I wouldn't know the difference? I'm helping because I heard what was done to the Giles who belonged here, the one that I hated and loved. Besides, as interesting as Drusilla is, I've owed Captain Finn some pain for a very long time."


	9. nine

"Giles, were you and Ethan lovers in your dimension too?" 

"Don't we have more important things to discuss? Riley Finn and Drusilla are working together." A cold mix of fear and anger coiled inside me at the mention of Spike's mad sire. I can't say I ever actually liked Riley but I didn't actively dislike him. The poor young man must have been turned in the line of duty or though his own foolishness.

"Come on," Anya said, "a simple 'yes' or 'no' doesn't take that long."

"I have to say I'm curious myself, Ripper." Ethan said with a smirk on his face.

"No." It wasn't a lie. What drew us together in the first place was about the opposite of love. I hated the destiny and the world I was born into and that was so much a part of what fueled our relationship that 'lover' seems too mild and affectionate a term even though I didn't hate him until the end of it. Besides saying yes would only mean that at some point Anya would want the details. "Now may we please return to the subject at hand?"

I waited for one of them to argue but after taking a swallow of his drink Ethan simply said, "Finn was turned and he seems to aspire to Angelus- like depths. They're holed up in a warehouse somewhere with a lot of minions. Rumor has it that Drusilla isn't satisfied with a poor copy of her sire though. She's using him as a means to an end."

"What do they want with Buffy? It can't be revenge on Riley's part. He's the one that who dumped her," Anya said.

"My sources tell me that Finn has stolen a scroll that would reanimate a dusted vampire and return him to his sire."

God, my double died because Drusilla was trying to do the same thing that he had been trying to accomplish for months: re- corporealize Spike!

"I haven't seen the scroll, and doubt Finn even knows what on it, but it's a good bet that it requires the blood of a Watcher and a Slayer to complete the ritual," Ethan continued.

Anya said, "Spi…" I gave her a warning look; there was no need to tell Ethan anymore than he knew of our business. "So they'll go after Wes next then if they don't find out about you. We'll need toput extra wards up," she continued.

"I didn't spend all night gathering this information so you could defend yourselves," said Ethan sharply. "They need to be crushed. If you are too righteous to think of revenge in spite of your calling, think of the Slayer; they'll have her soon, if they don't already."

"Why is it you feel the need to ask us for help? If you are anything like the Ethan I remember you don't need any help getting revenge." This just didn't seem right to me. Ethan had to be up to something. I tried my best to look intimidating but I didn't expect it would have any effect on Ethan and I contemplated reminding him again of Anya's demon status.

Ethan mumbled something and appeared embarrassed as if I had caught him. I was at a loss over what Ethan could be ashamed of; saving a kitten perhaps?

"A friend insisted. He said that if I tried to make a move against Finn and Drusilla alone it would end very badly. I'm not opposed to bad endings as a rule but I plan to avoid my own ending as long as possible."

"So you're not just acting as an informer, you want to work with us?" Anya asked, her eyes narrowing skeptically. I found her distrust of Ethan endearing; she was not a demon who was easily fooled.

"I'm not asking to be put on the permanent payroll. Let's just say for the time being that we have similar goals. I've got few more friends that might know where Drusilla is hiding. Give me day or two and be ready for battle when I call."


	10. ten

Anya called Willow and briefly warned her to put up some extra wards. I didn't want to simply go home and wait for word from Ethan so Anya and I questioned a few more likely informants and searched some abandoned warehouses. We came across a couple of newly risen vampires that didn't know anything about either Drusilla or Finn. I found Anya's ability to twist off a vampire's head was impressive, and I suspect she was showing off a little. I have to admit to doing a little of that myself; it had been a long time since I'd done any fieldwork with a partner. I don't think either of us would wish to make a habit of patrolling but it was nice to know we could hold our own if need be.

Later we found a nest of Shizue demons that were keeping the rodent population down. They claimed they had never heard of Drusilla or Riley and if they did they were more afraid of the vampire than the two of us. "I honestly couldn't bring myself to put any real pressure on them. I felt as if I was being mean to a litter of puppies," I complained when we left them.

"Well, you know what they say, you are what you eat." Anya threaded her arm through mine to distract me from my disgust at my lack of detective skills. "Come on, Giles, let's go home. We need to let the others know what we've learned. We do know a lot more than before, you know."

"I suppose we do."

"You just hate relying on your former orgasm friend for help."

"Anya!" I don't think I've put so much exasperation into that name in years. Then I looked into her eyes; the demon was doing it deliberately. Phrasing the truth in a way that would annoy me just to shake me out of a funk.

"It's not like you'll be twiddling your thumbs. We need to look though all those dusty books you and Wes have collected. See if we can find the spell Drusilla wants to use. It might give us a time frame. You know; 'dark of the moon' or whatever."

"Perhaps we can use this to our advantage. There might be a way to alter the spell." It was possible that we could not only rescue Buffy but Spike as well before this was done.

"I think you meant to say 'Anya, you're right' and yes, I am."

I couldn't hold back a smile.

When we arrived at the door of the agency, I suddenly felt awkward. We were going into the same house but whenever we decided to make our way to bed, it wouldn't be to the same one. I dreaded the even that small separation.

When Anya reached the porch and I was one step below I called her name. She turned to face me and we kissed. It was an end of a first date sort of kiss: a goodbye that was really hello. In fact, a soft 'hello' was Anya's only reaction. I didn't need a cold shower before bed, but I did find myself humming a love song that hadn't been written yet as I washed up.

* * *

I said a cheerful good morning to Dawn and received a grumble in reply then I very deliberately said, "Hello, Anya." I expected one of her bright smiles. I did get a smile but it was the same dazed one had worn the night before.

"Did you make any progress, Dad?" I hadn't noticed Spike standing by the fridge and I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spoke. "On the case, I mean."

Anya said, "I'm glad our personal life amuses you so much, Spike."

"Just poking fun, pet; it's good to see you so cheery."

"Oh good," Anya said, "Wes and Willow are up."

I greeted the last two members of the household to wake up as they walked into the room.

As Willow was about to take a sip of her coffee Anya said, "Good, we can tell everyone at once what your friend Ethan had to say."

"Ethan? Ethan- who turned me into a cleavage-y ghost, Ethan! Since when are we trusting the guy that turned you into a demon not to mention the police car sex thing with Buffy's mom and the-" The more Willow thought about it the more upset she got.

Spike complained, "That sound a lot like a remix of the old Scooby Gang standard Since When Do We Trust Spike. Wait, did you say this Ethan took advantage of Joyce?"

"Perhaps you're not aware of Ethan in this dimension, Giles?" Wesley said trying to smooth things over.

I'd had enough. "If Ethan is being truthful, and in this case I believe he is, Buffy is in grave danger. Drusilla has turned Riley Finn and they have her captive." Something clicked into place in my brain, something that I'd been trying to fit together since I'd fallen down this rabbit hole. I stopped thinking in terms of 'my Anya' vs. 'this Anya' and 'my Buffy' vs. 'this one.' I finally understood how Buffy could accept Dawn as a part of her so readily. This was home now and even the people I hadn't met were mine. "I'm getting damn tired of losing her and I'll take the help of the devil himself if I have to."

"You're joking, right? Not about the devil- do that myself. I mean about Dru's newest pet. I know she's off her head but making Captain Cardboard a vamp?" Spike said, looking thoroughly shaken at the thought.

I said, "Ethan thinks he may be able to find Buffy. I don't want to raise false hopes but there's also a slim chance that we can use Drusilla's plan against her and recorporealize Spike too."

"Giles, I think you'd better start at the beginning," Spike said.

When I had finished recounting all the information Ethan had given us I explained the theory that we could take the scroll and alter it to bring Spike back without anyone having to be drained.

"That's a bloody stupid idea!"

There was a chorus of 'what?' all around; mine was the loudest. We were trying to help the ungrateful idiot.

"You lot need to go into this thing with one goal in mind: the Slayer. Dru may be one fry short of a Happy Meal but she's deadly. As much as I hate to say it, the idea of Finn as GI Jugular is making the skin I don't have crawl."

"Ethan has a score to settle. I doubt we need to worry about Riley," I said, confident that it was true.

"Still, mucking about trying to get some crumbling scroll is bound to get somebody killed. I have enough blood on my hands as it is."


	11. Chapter 11

The warehouse's soot-stained brick reminded me of the factory in Sunnydale. Why had I chosen to go alone and where was the rest of the team? Buffy was shackled to the wall, her abused flesh covered in bite marks, but I could see that she was still breathing. I called her name softly, trying to wake her without alerting her captors. She opened the one eye not swollen shut and attempted to smile. Her face was so ruined that she could only lift the left corner of her mouth as if she had had a stroke. When she spoke, my heart broke. "You're. Not. Him." Three words that were barely audible and spaced so far apart they weren't a sentence, but I knew all too well what they meant. Drusilla had been playing with her mind.

When I tried to free her she kicked out at me feebly. Riley must have drugged her. None of my lock picks were working and I knew I didn't have much time. I could hear a child sobbing and Drusilla singing a nursery rhyme on one unchanging note. The sound was like a timer counting down the seconds and adding to my urgency. Suddenly my hands began to change; the skin became thinner, the knuckles swollen and twisted. When I dropped the lock picks, they sounded oddly like my name.

"Giles?"

For an instant, the dark wood of the desk and the yellow legal pad I was using as a pillow made me think that the time here had been all a dream. The thought that the council library hadn't been destroyed made my heart clench.

"Dawn?" I murmured sleepily. I tried to sit up and winced as I felt the pins and needles begin. I moved my fingers to get the blood flowing again. "My hands seem to have fallen asleep."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes when they get smushed between a desk and a big old sleepy head."

"Xander used to claim that there was something in the dust between the pages of reference books that should be patented to cure insomnia. I suppose I just added to the anecdotal evidence."

"I don't think it's a very good one. It looked like you were having a nightmare."

"It was nothing," I lied, not wanting to share my horrific nightmare about her sister with Dawn. She looked at me in disbelief and I continued to tell a half-truth, "I thought for a moment that I was back where I came from."

"And that's a bad thing?"

The look in Dawn's eyes was merely curious but I recalled them pleading for something. She told me once that after Buffy was gone she was too. Because the last person she truly mattered to had left her. "It's a very bad thing because you're not in that world. No one that really matters to me is." Anya and Buffy were here and I had a second chance to save my Slayer and myself.

I would never know if Dawn needed to hear this as much as I needed to say it, because we were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. I answered it and heard Anya's voice on the other line. I stayed on hoping that it would be Ethan calling. It had been two days since we had met with him and there had been no word. The only clue that Drusilla and Riley were even in the city was the 'serial killing' of five people. Two men and three women were found stabbed in the neck. In each case the victim had been last seen with a young female relative between four and seven years old. The little girls were missing and Spike was sure they were dead. I hoped it was Ethan on the phone; even Spike wanted his old lover dusted yesterday.

Instead of Ethan it was an American voice on the line. For all its friendliness it chilled my blood, "Anya, how you doing? It's been a lifetime but I'm sure you remember me."

"What do you want, Riley?"

"Is that any way to treat an old friend and fellow demon? But then you've never had any manners."

"I prefer being direct."

"All right, then why don't you ask the other Watcher? That's him on the other line , isn't it? I can hear him breathing."

"Yes, it's me," I said wondering if he was expecting Wesley or if he knew I was here. It didn't matter either way. "You're calling to offer a trade."

"Buffy always said you were smart. I never saw it myself."

"I'm smart enough to know that you need both Buffy and me for whatever you're planning and you have no intention of trading me for her."

"You know, it's kind of disappointing to me. I'm a big guy, a trained soldier but unless I bring out my vamp face I just can't manage to look scary. Sweet little kids come right up to me and say hello all the time, even in this day and age. It has come in handy though, Dru likes to hold tea parties and her doll collection's grown a lot too. I take good care of my psychotic sweetheart."

"Soulless bastard," I said, aware he wouldn't be insulted but unable to keep silent. I cursed myself for not being able to find their lair and I cursed Ethan for not calling before this.

"Yeah, soullessness goes with being a vampire most of the time. I can't say I miss it any."

"Do you think we're stupid?" Anya cut in. "We're not going to just walk into your trap singing la- la- la."

"Of course you'll ride to the rescue, Anya. You're the good guys and the heroes are always pathetically stupid about their own safety. I know: I was one myself once. There's a slim chance those little girls will still be alive when you get here. Only a soulless bastard would pass up the chance to try and save them."


	12. Chapter 12

When the doorbell woke me from my fitful sleep at 3 a.m. I felt excitement and relief rather than dread. The wait was over.

Ethan had arrived, holding an axe and wearing a grim expression; neither were things I was accustomed to him bringing to a fight. The Ethan I knew would go into a brawl gleefully relying on his wits and wizardry alone. I was so struck by the difference that I didn't even invite him in.

"Gods' sake, stop gawking! Did you think I'd been turned?" Ethan asked. Without waiting for an answer, he barged in. "Where are the weapons? It's time to get them out of there. Drusilla and Finn are out hunting."

"Them, you have someone in there too." It was a statement, not a question, and it explained Ethan's seriousness and sudden fondness for weapons. I knew Ethan's involvement couldn't have been all about the past. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity for revenge. But only something more immediate would inspire grim determination in him.

"Drusilla wanted a pretty song bird to entertain her and Riley got her one. I really don't want to talk about it." His eyes were dark with magic and his hands were fisted at his side. "If we leave now we'll have a few sleepy minions to dispatch. If we wait we'll have a lot more, not to mention Drusilla and Finn."

"Right," I agreed. At least I was somewhat reassured that if we were headed into a trap Ethan wasn't the one setting it.

I woke the others; they had all slept in dark workout clothes and only had to put on shoes to be battle ready. Even Dawn looked formidable and alert to me, though I protested when she went for the crossbow.

"Ease up Ripper," Ethan said. He sounded familiar for the first time tonight. "It's only fair I have the Slayer's sister with me. You have your demon and Pryce has his witch."

Ethan's leer seemed halfhearted at best. A poor attempt at appearing his usual self or I would've gotten angry.

Dawn seemed to have realized this, too, as she simply made a face and replied, "Get off my side; you're making my side look gross."

"It would even the numbers and it wouldn't be her first, Giles," Anya said. To my embarrassment, I completely misheard, my brain continuing Ethan's theme and my face must've shown it. "It's not her first **fight**. Phew, and people talk about **me**."

Wesley took an axe and said to me, "Don't feel bad. It takes considerable talent to put your foot in your mouth without even opening it."

I let the look on my face tell him just how un-amused I was but it didn't seem to phase him at all.

"Are we done chatting now? Sunrise is in a few hours; we need to get going," Ethan said, impatient again.

I wanted to point out that the whole conversation was his fault, but I was saved from saying the impressively mature words, _You started it! _ when Anya pronounced the traditional pre-battle comic relief over. She then herded us all out the door as efficiently as a border collie. She was a ninja barder collie dressed in black and armed to the teeth. I fell a little more in love with her. Nothing could go wrong tonight; I had too much at stake to let it.

As I suspected, Drusilla and Riley's lair was right under our nose all this time. Not far from the dock where I first fell into this dimension. I simply couldn't see it due to the wards hiding it. I couldn't help thinking that it was better left unseen. It was a dark, musty wreck. I couldn't even tell what the place had been used for last. The plan was for Anya and me to go in by the north facing entrance while the others took the south and east splitting up in teams of two to find the hostages faster . The place wasn't as open as I would've liked; there were stack of pallets, broken machinery and old crates everywhere, with Lord knows what lurking behind them.

I got my answer soon enough when an unkempt female vampire walked up and asked me if I were the delivery guy. I staked her quickly. If this were the sort of minion we were up against it should be a cakewalk. The faint sound of the vampire exploding into dust brought others out of hiding. So much for a cakewalk; some of the vamps seemed to have military training. It was like the video simulation my other Willow designed to train the slayers. Vampires kept coming at us. Anya took two for every one I'd dust. We worked well together even in dim light and sometimes tight spaces. I could hear the others fight as well; now and then, I could see a flash or feel the crackle of a spell from Ethan or Willow. The minions seemed to be thinning out and there was no sign of Drusilla or Riley. I hoped we could just find Buffy and get out of this maze.

Then I smelt unmistakable odor of burning hair. Anya and I raced around the corner just in time to see Ethan put out Dawn's flaming braid with a quick incantation as the vampire behind her turned to ash.

"Dawn are you alright?" Anya, Willow and I asked at once.

"I'm fine guys I think my jacket kept my back from getting fried."

"Not to mention my quick thinking," Ethan said.

"Yeah, and next time you might want to be more careful when you make vamp flambé. You're payin … Do you hear that?" Dawn broke off her complaint to ask.

I couldn't hear anything, there didn't even appear to be any vampires left un-dusted. But Anya shouted "This way!" Anya said, "I think it could be Buffy or possibly Drusilla."


	13. Chapter 13

We found two of the children dead, their bodies discarded like old rags heaped in a corner. Ethan's friend was awake and luckily only had a few scratches; I would've hated to have to carry the big green demoncarrying the tall demon would have been akward. Ethan had unshackled him and they were already moving toward the exit.

"The other kid is dust," the demon told us. "The fruitcake of horror wanted a playmate but she got bored with sharing her toys. Her name was Amy Lynn. I don't know the others. Amy was the only one who sang."

I could hear real sorrow in the demon's voice. It seemed Ethan had found someone with a soul to care about.

Then I saw someone else was chained to the wall in a shadowy corner. My first thought was that it wasn't Buffy. Black hair obscured a face as damaged as the one in my nightmare only far thinner, almost skeletal. But in spite of outward appearances it was Buffy; I knew it when she opened her eyes. "This is real?" she asked.

"It's real, Buffy and we're getting you out of here," I choked out past my horror at what had been done to her.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked in wonder when her sister arrived at her side.

"Yeah, it's about time I'm the one rescuing you." Dawn joked softly.

"We can gloat about our rescue after we've actually gotten her out here," Anya said. "You hold Buffy up while I take care of her chains, Giles, then I'll carry her out. We need to get going. I'll be as careful as I can, promise. She's probably hurt places we can't see."

It was a testament to just how badly Buffy was hurt that she didn't even protest being handled like a baby. Even though Anya wasn't much bigger than Buffy she handled her with ease and we left swiftly. Our exit was only impeded by one minion that Wesley took out. I was ambivalent about not running into Drusilla and Riley. I hated the idea of leaving them alive for another day, but rescuing Buffy was our main concern.

When we all got to the van I was surprised to see Ethan and his friend there. I had expected Ethan to disappear once he got what he wanted. Wesley and Willow greeted the demon, Lorne, warmly. They explained on the way home that Lorne had worked with Angel in L.A. before when Angel took over Wolfram and Hart.

"Why didn't you say anything about Lorne?" I asked Ethan.

"I wasn't sure it would matter. I'm used to keeping things to myself."

"Never mind," I said. "The important thing is they're out of there. We need to get Buffy to hospital."

"No!" Buffy said, struggling weakly with Anya and Dawn who were trying to soothe her. "No hospital, it's not safe. They were drugging me. I'll be fine when it wears off."

Anya said, "I thought we decided this? Riley and Drusilla won't need an invitation to get into a hospital room and the doctors are much pickier about reporting assaults here than they were in Sunnydale."

"That was before I saw the damage, and as you said, there's bound to be stuff we can't see."

"I'm pretty sure I can give her slayer healing enough of a boost to get her better in a few days, "Willow said. "She'll probably heal faster at home."

"If you take me to a hospital, I'll try to escape." It wasn't an entirely convincing argument. The short speech alone seemed to have exhausted Buffy and there was little chance she could carry out her threat. But I was outvoted.

Spike materialized as soon as we came through the door and followed Anya as we settled Buffy into bed. Buffy had passed out again and I had to reassure him that she was still alive. Spike ghosted his hand over her and then his anguish was replaced with a look of intense concentration. I held my breath and watched. For just a moment Spike was solid. Buffy's hand closed over his, but before she opened her eyes he was a specter again.

"I hope you made them hurt before you sent them to hell," Spike said.

"We managed to get her out before they came back," I said. "I'm sorry, I didn't find anything to indicate what spell Drusilla planned to use, either."

"I can name that tune, crumpets." Lorne said gruffly, wiping tears from his eyes. "Drusilla wasn't just my number one fan. The spell needs to be sung in tune, and that vamp is flatter than road kill."


	14. Chapter 14

A few days had passed since Buffy's rescue. Giles Investigations had probably never seen so much magic; the building was warded tightly against Drusilla and Riley and Willow and Wesley were working spells to augment Buffy's healing. Ethan, Lorne, Anya, and I had even made a little progress in transposing and translating the song spell before our eyes and voices gave up and Ethan left with Lorne for the night. All of this white magic in the air should've left me with a feeling of well-being. Instead I was anxious, overtired, and too tense for sleep. Perhaps it was simply that Ethan was helping. It felt a lot like stepping back in time through a funhouse mirror -- although, given my life, that should've felt comfortably familiar by now.

"You look like you could use a neck rub," Anya said.

"If that's all you're offering?" I asked, in a tired attempt at flirting.

She pulled out a kitchen chair and urged me into it, then worked my tense muscles with expert hands. "The sandpapery voice and the stubbly chin are very sexy but I think I prefer you well rested," she said. Suddenly her hands stilled. She turned and grabbed a wooden stake that had been stuck in a jar with some whisks and spoons. I didn't know if the stake was there in case of emergency or if someone had just left it there. I didn't take the time to ask. "They got in," she whispered.

I couldn't find another stake so I took the chef's knife from the block. "This will do, though I wish it were a sword." The knife became a sword. Stunned, I said, "Thank you." When this was over I wanted to find out exactly what Anya's powers were.

Drusilla was in the front room holding Dawn by the scorched, scruffy ends of her hair. Riley and another male vampire were at her side and Spike was trying to coax Drusilla into letting Dawn go. Anya and I watched at the doorway, waiting for the safest moment to rescue Dawn or for the time when caution no longer mattered.

"Come on, pet," Spike said. "Can't you see how shiny and green the girl is? That can't taste good. Let her go for Spike."

Drusilla was swaying and making whimpering noises that competed with Dawn's. Drusilla turned Dawn around and my heart clenched. For a moment I thought her throat was about to be ripped out. Incredibly, Drusilla shifted into her human face. "Oh, my Spike, you're right. God's servants put a shiny green sun inside a girl."

I could see Dawn push away her fear and without a trace of pleading in her voice she said, "Let me go."

Riley said, "Giles is standing right there. Just snap the twerp's neck and let's get him. Better yet, why don't we just forget the spell thing. Why do you need Spike when you have me, honey?"

Drusilla turned her demon face on Riley. "Why is everyone trying to tell me what to do? I'm the oldest here, and it's my turn to be mummy."

I saw Wesley at the top of the stairs and nodded to Anya. Anya said, "Actually, I'm the oldest here, you Froot-Loop." Dawn broke away from Drusilla and Anya took on Drusilla, knocking her across the room and into the wall.

Wesley shot his crossbow but could only take out the male vampire who, from the looks of him, had been there as extra muscle, no more. "Dawn, up here with Willow and Buffy!" Wesley shouted.

While Dawn ran upstairs I intercepted Riley. He grabbed a sword off the wall but it wasn't a match for the broadsword Anya had wished up for me. Neither was Riley's swordsmanship and he didn't keep his head for very long.

"Giles! I could use a hand here." In spite of her words I wasn't too alarmed. Anya had some cuts and her left shoulder was hanging awkwardly but she was on top of Drusilla who was no longer conscious. "End her, I've lost my stake and it's hard to rip off a head one-handed."

Drusilla regained consciousness and smiled at me. I was careful to avoid looking her in the eyes though I doubt she had the strength for a thrall. "The stars told me you were the one who would end my pain. Things are always so jumbled but it's all clear and bright now. Hurry, now, before Spike sees me beaten. I don't want him sad or angry." I made the cut as quick and clean as I could. In her last moments it had seemed to me that she had regained her sanity, perhaps even some part of her soul. It felt wrong that Drusilla simply exploded into dust just as any other vampire would.


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Displaced part 15/15  
AUTHOR: AppomattoxcoSUMMARY: If you don't know by now I'm in trouble  
FEEDBACK: Please  
DISTRIBUTION: just let me know.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm not making any money off this or anything else actually so don't sue.  
TIMELINE/SPOILERS: Wildly AU post "Chosen"  
PAIRING/CHARACTERS: Anya/Giles, Spike/Buffy, Wes/Willow and Ethan/Lorne yes it's kind of crack, why do you ask?  
RATING: FRT

* * *

Buffy woke a few days after the battle with Dru and Riley. I wasn't at all surprised when she insisted that we do the spell to restore Spike immediately. I had no earthly idea why Buffy wanted to know if the spell could have 76 trombones as backup. I just took the return of her sense of humor as a sign of recovery.

In the beginning, the spell appeared to be going just as planned, literally note perfect. We sat in a circle surrounding Buffy, who was sitting tailor fashion and would be unable to speak or move until the spell was finished. Just as I started the final verse, I saw Spike in the center of our circle beside Buffy. Naked, with his head in Buffy's lap, he appeared as if he'd fallen into the circle newly reborn, but still not quite real. He was steadily becoming more and solid. The energy in the room was growing in waves as I sang with the others.

Then Drusilla was there, looking more ghostlike than Spike ever did. I would've faltered in shock but at this point, it was impossible. The only way I can describe it is to say that the song was now singing me.

I heard what Drusilla said to Spike in my mind over the song of the magic. "My brave knight, I get to play Blue Fairy after all. Your song is more beautiful than anyone planned now that it's in the air. Sing it in sun as well as under the moon." Drusilla kissed Spike on the cheek and he awoke just after she faded away with the song.

Spike rose, as shaky as a newborn, and Buffy was so recently near death that she was no better. They were holding each other up as much as holding each other. Willow got a knitted blanket for Spike. He couldn't seem to figure out how to let go of Buffy, so the blanket engulfed her, too.

Buffy raised her head from Spike's chest with tears in her eyes. "When you un-ghost a guy you don't mess around, do you, Giles? Was he supposed to get the thumpy heart?"

I said, "Of course." Not because I wanted to take credit for it, but because if anything ever felt as if it was supposed to happen, this did. I still held my breath as the bundled pair made their way upstairs. They were so awkward, I thought a newly human or newly healed neck was sure to get broken. When they reached the top of the stairs there was the sound of a door opening and closing, then a muffled thud as two well-cocooned bodies hit the carpeted floor.

Everyone burst out laughing. Before that exact moment, I had believed that the word 'joyful' was something reserved for the poetry in Christmas cards, not a real emotion. Everyone must have felt the same, because it was suddenly like New Year's Eve with hugs and shouts. Ethan gave me a smacking kiss on the forehead and proclaimed the spell "Once in a lifetime magic."

I heard Willow say, "This is what it feels like when it's right, Wes!"

Then I saw the one I really wanted to kiss. This was no simple 'hello' kiss. We kissed as if we were the lovers reunited by tonight's spell. Why not? Before I came here I was as good as dead wasn't I? I had been born into the wrong universe to have the woman I loved and now I was home. So what if I was rushing things in the giddy aftermath of the spell. This was once in a lifetime magic. I was going to grab it. Someone wolf whistled and I picked Anya up and carried her away with all the drama Buffy and Spike's exit lacked.

Anya giggled. "You realize it would be easier for me to lift you."

"Next time we raise the dead and reunite lovers you can be in charge of the dramatic exit," I teased. She looked so beautiful in my arms I had to ask, "Are you sure you're part demon and not part goddess?"

"That depends, what are your thoughts on dandelions?"

"Dandelions?" I asked.

"And daisies, are they weeds or flowers?"

Now I got it. "Definitely flowers."

Anya said, "Good answer."

THE END


End file.
